five_nights_at_treasure_island_remastered_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Five Nights at Treasure Island= The Suits are the antagonists of Five Nights At Treasure Island. They resemble Disney characters and must be repelled by shutting off a cam, by hiding under the table, or by shutting off a power. Original Five Nights at Treasure Island Photo-Negative Mickey Photo-Negative Mickey is the main antagonist of the game. He is a Mickey suit, but colored in photo-negative. He wanders in a straight pattern from Character Prep 1, through Staff Area, to the Meat Freezer. From Meat Freezer he can enter Office through the right door, or go to Bathroom, Lounge, and then go to the left door of the Office. Once in the office, shutting off the cam should lure him away. Oswald Oswald is an unfinished Suit, thus he lacks arms and has a messed up texture. He is almost completely black, making him hard to spot on the cameras. He goes in the same pattern as Photo-Negative Mickey, but he starts from Storage Room. He can only access the office through the Lounge. Disembodied Disembodied is the head of a Donald Duck suit. His eyes are black and he lacks his sailor hat. He starts in Character Prep 1, and first will stare into the camera when he will be ready to attack. He will then appear on the player's desk in the Office, making glitched loud quack sounds. Player must shut off a cam to make him leave. Otherwise he will speed up other suits. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse is grayscale Mickey costume that is the direct reference to the creepypasta Suicidemouse.avi. He will start from the Broadcasting Room and will go through Character Prep 1, Staff Area, Meat Freezer and Office. He goes in a straight pattern. He will also change posters in Character Prep 1 to his face. Shutting off the camera makes him go away. The Face The Face is a Mickey suit, but unlike Photo-Negative Mickey, he retains his normal colors. His legs are missing, his jaw hangs open as if broken. His eyes are human eyes, and are smaller than his sockets. He will Randomly appear on the player's desk, and player will need to shut off the cam to make him leave. He makes banging sounds when moving. He also appears in Pirate Caverns chasing the player. Acephalous Acephalous is a Goofy suit that lacks a head. His head can be found in the Meat Freezer. Acephalous will start in the Bathroom,and through the Meat Freezer until he reaches the Office. In the office player must hide or shut off the power to make him go away, otherwise he will kill you. His head can only teleport if his eyes are open. Photo Negative Minnie She's the photo-negative version of minnie. She has small, empty eyes and a big row of human like teeth. She appears in Character Prep 1 and will move in a pattern similar to the Photo-Negative Mickey. Once in the office, you must shut off the camera or the power otherwise she'll kill you. MickMick MickMick's appearance resembles Photo-Negative Mickey's appearance, except MickMick's appearance is not Photo Negative, and the eye holes of the suit are widened, with Human Eyeballs visible within them. MickMick'' ''begins in the Storage Room then he moves to the Staff Area, then to Meat Freezer, can move to the Bathroom, then to the Lounge, and to the Office. If you don't shut off a cam or the power, you'll be killed by him. Pluto He is a gloomy looking version of Pluto. Pluto is one of the easter eggs, and will rarely appear on the left door of the office, making bark- like sounds. Shutting of a cam will make him go away. Five Nights at Treasure Island Remastered Ortensia Ortensia is a cat with white skin, a purple sarafan and a pink hat with a daisy on her head. Like Oswald, she has no arms. Ortensia starts in the Storage Room and can move to the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Lounge and The Office. Hourglass He appears to be a little green crawling humanoid but its head looks like a suit. He is usually seen walking or standing in 4 legs. Hourglass starts in the Storage Room and can move to the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Lounge and Office. Daisy Duck Daisy Duck is Disembodied's girlfriend. She has white feather-like eyelashes and no purple bow, which her Disney counterpart usually wears. Daisy Duck starts in Character Prep 2 before randomly teleporting into the Office. While in the office she will be speed up another Suit. The only way to get rid of her is by shutting off a camera or Shutting off the power. Past Mickey Past Mickey's appearance nearly resembles Photo-Negative Mickey's appearance, only except Past Mickey's appearance is not an Photo Negative look, but in Black, Red, White and Yellow colors of Mickey Mouse. Like Photo-Negative Mickey, Past Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. He is initially seen standing about a camera. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in some of the cameras, cameras not on his path being: Storage Room. Willy Willy is a black and white incarnation of Mickey Mouse and looks similar to the Mickey in Steamboat Willie. He also appears similar to Suicide Mouse, however, his pants are different and his stomach appears to be larger. His shade version has a space where the eyes are. Willy starts in Character Prep 1, then he will be move to the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, and then in Office. Five Nights at Treasure Island 2: Let The Show Begin * Abandoned Mickey * Abandoned Disembodied * Abandoned Oswald * Happy Mouse * Abandoned The Face * Abandoned Goofy * Melted Impure Mouse * Abandoned Daisy Duck * Abandoned Ortensia * Abandoned Photo-Negative Mickey (Information will be added coming soon...very soon...) |-|FNaTI2:TEoD= Five Nights at Treasure Island 2: The End of Disney * Hell Bound Photo-Negative Mickey * Hell Bound Disembodied * Hell Bound Oswald * Hell Bound Face * Hell Bound Suicide Mouse * Hell Bound Ortensia * Hell Bound Goofy * Hell Bound Photo-Negative Minnie * Hell Bound Daisy * Hell Bound MickMick (Information will be added coming soon...very soon...)